B2 The Trail to Murder
by miss37
Summary: Josh Randle is on the trail of a suspected bank robber and murderer. Of course, he does not fancy bringing in his quarry dead, and this time is no different. However, circumstances almost leave Josh dead, but it also leaves him with questions of the suspect's guilt.
1. Chapter 1

He stared at the Wanted poster in his hands. He was on the trail of another, but sometimes he had to take others in to earn money to stay alive…or maybe a distraction. Josh Randle usually tried to bring his prisoners in alive, even though the posters said **Wanted Dead or Alive. **He saw no need to kill someone if he could take them in alive.

Today, he was chasing Amos Oats. Oats had supposedlykilled a bank teller in Flagstaff, Arizona. Josh had tracked him all the way to this ranch in Texas, and the owner had recognized the picture on the wanted poster as a man he had hired about five days ago. It was a cattle ranch and spanned for over a hundred acres so he had line shacks along the trail. Oats was assigned to one that was up in a precarious place for someone who wanted to come up to it unseen. It was fixed for just the opposite. Josh decided that he would pretend to be a new hand that was hired…but as he got closer to the cabin, he was thinking that Oats might recognize him.

Josh lay up on the ridge looking down at the cabin which had a lazy drift of smoke rising from the chimney, and wondered how he could get down there without getting shot. His keen blue eyes surveyed the situation and finally he saw Amos Oats come out on the front porch and look up toward the opposite ridge. Josh wondered if he was expecting someone to come. He waited to see if anyone else was there but no one else came out, and soon Oats went back inside.

Josh thought about whether he wanted to take the chance or not. A lot of people knew him, and they would recognize him if they saw him and he did not know whether Oats was one of those people or not. He supposed there was not much choice but to try and deceive Oats. He mounted his horse and went down to the trail that led into the slight canyon where the cabin was. Josh took a deep breath and blew it out and then he started riding slowly toward the canyon mouth. He was nervous as he rode into the canyon and came into view of the shack. He knew Oats probably knew he was coming already. He had concealed his "mare's leg" because it was like a trademark for him. Everyone knew he had made that weapon himself, and it was specially made, a rifle made into a pistol. It was in the saddle bag, but Josh wore a Colt .45, a silver pistol with a bone handle. He hoped it would make him look like he was a cowhand.

As Josh neared the cabin, Amos Oats came out onto the porch. Josh saw that Oats was wearing a gun too. "Hello!" Josh called to make it seem that he was supposed to be there. He hoped whoever Oats was expecting did not show up any time soon.

"Hello," Oats replied. "Who might you be?"

"I'm the new hand. My friends just call me Mac."

Oats stared at Josh as he rode up to the hitch rail and dismounted. The man had blond hair and blue eyes, and he looked tough too. He thought there was something awful familiar about that stranger, but why would he claim to be the new hand if he was not. "When did they hire you?" he asked.

"Yesterday," Josh replied. He tied his horse to the hitch rail and walked over to the porch. "You got any water in that well?"

"Sure. Help yourself."

Josh went over to the well and hoisted the bucket up as he tried to figure out how he would go about taking this guy prisoner, but he supposed he would have to wait until the man was more relaxed. Right now, he was eyeing him suspiciously. He got the bucket up and drank some water from it and filled his canteen. "How long you been here?" he asked.

"About five days," Oats said. "I guess you're the new hand who was supposed to be coming."

"Yeah. What do you usually do up here?"

"I keep an eye on the cattle that have strayed up here and keep a count. Makes it easier to draw them out when someone knows where they are."

"Right."

Josh went back to his horse and hung the canteen on the saddle. "I guess it gets lonely up here," he said.

"It does with all the quiet. Not many people make their way up here."

"And you get tired of hearing nothing but the crickets and your own breathing."

"Yep."

Josh could see that Oats was relaxing and getting more trusting. He saw Oats turn to go into the shack. "I've got some coffee on in here if you want a cup," he said.

Josh got his gun from the saddle bag and then whirled around to get it set on Oats. "Hold it right there," he said.

Oats turned and thought about drawing. "You'll never make it," Josh said. "Take off the gun belt."

Oats glared at him. "Josh Randle," he said through gritted teeth. "I thought I had seen you before."

"I'm taking you in, dead or alive, it doesn't matter."

"How did you find me here?"

"It wasn't easy. Now take off the gun belt."

"And what if I refuse? What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

Josh cocked his gun. "What do you think?" he asked.

Oats started unbuckling the belt and pretending to bend over to lay the belt on the ground but then he darted into the cabin behind the wall. Josh fired, but he could not hit him. Oats broke out the window in the cabin and fired as Josh darted for some rocks to the left of the porch. Josh grunted as he felt a bullet go into his left side just below his ribs. He got behind the rocks and grabbed his side and felt blood there. He knew he was in trouble now. He had to get into a position to fire at Oats so he got into a sitting position behind the rocks as when Oats fired again, Josh moved up to his knees and fired right through the window of the cabin. Then he saw Oats' fall into the doorway. He did not know if the man was dead or if he was really hurt but then he saw him roll over on his stomach as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Give it up!" Josh called. "You'll die up here!" He wanted the man to give up while he was still able to take him out of there.

"You will too, Randle!" Oats replied. "I'd rather just lay here and die as to hang!"

"How do you know you'll hang?"

"They hang people for murder, you know!"

"Then come on out and maybe you'll die on the way back to Arizona."

Oats threw his gun out the door. "I give up, Randle!" he said.

Josh moved to the edge of the rocks, keeping his gun in one hand and keeping the other on that wound. "You better get those hands where I can see them or I'll be tempted to shoot you and take you in dead," he said.

Oats stuck his hands out the door so Josh could see them, so Josh walked on up to the porch. "Get up," he said.

"That's gonna be hard to do," Oats replied.

"You get up now."

Oats managed to get to his feet and leaned on the door facing. Josh glared at him. "If you had just given up, we could have got out of here the easy way," he said.

"It might be interesting to see which of us dies first," Oats said.

"Get your horse."

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"I've gotta get my own horse and keep an eye on you."

Josh mounted his horse and followed Oats as he went out to the small stable. Oats managed to get the saddle onto the horse but Josh had to help him tighten the cinch. He looked at Josh. "Well, this ought to be a very interesting ride," Oats said.

"We're going into the first town we find and get these wounds tended," Josh replied. "You better not give me any trouble or they'll be making you a coffin."

As they rode out of that canyon, Josh wondered if he would make it to that town. He was definitely losing some blood and having a piece of lead in one's body did nothing good. He knew the nearest town that had a doctor was Amarillo, and that was about ten miles away. He thought maybe he could find someone at the ranch who could help them but that was just about as far away as Amarillo so he thought he would choose a doctor if he could get to one.

Josh knew this was going to be a long afternoon, and he hoped maybe they could get to Amarillo by nightfall. If they did not, he was not sure they would make it there. If only he could have avoided getting shot. He thought of the reason he had become a bounty hunter in the first place. It was not only the money, nor just to bring low-lifes to justice, but it was personal. His parents had been killed by a thief, and he intended to find the man who did that. He had been looking for him but he had taken in a lot of others in that time. At times, he wondered if he would ever find the man, but in his opinion, no one could stay hidden forever, especially if they were a thief. They were hungry for money and they would commit another crime.

Later that afternoon, Josh and Oats came to a pond. "Let's get some water," Josh said. "But don't try anything or I will shoot you."

Oats knew Josh meant that, but he did not have the strength to put up a fight. He wanted to get to Amarillo as badly as Josh did. They got down from their horses and drank some water and filled their canteens. Josh wet the bandana that he was holding over his wound and rinsed some of the blood out. He washed the wound and then stood up. "Let's go," he said.

"You know, we could try to just dig these bullets out of each other," Oats suggested.

Josh shook his head. "If I get that desperate, you'll know I'm delirious. Now, mount up."

Josh put his foot into the stirrup and took a deep breath before he attempted to get back into that saddle. He thought he probably should not get down again. He thought Oats could not be doing much better, although he was still conscious. Josh thought if the man decided to make a fight of it, he would not be able to stop him unless he shot him dead.

The sun seemed to be beating down hard today. Josh figured it just seemed like everything worked harder at making one miserable when they were wounded. This was definitely not the first time he had been wounded, but he could not remember being in a situation like this. He had never been carrying a bullet inside himself while he tried to get a prisoner back to a town. He wiped sweat off his forehead as he felt miserable and his vision did not seem so clear anymore, although he knew there was not much out there to see except flat land with a few hills. He thought this was probably the hottest part of the country too…not exactly a good place for a person with fever. Oh yes, he had fever. He was starting to see things out there in the dancing heatwaves.

Oats was aware of Josh's misery, but he was pretty miserable himself. However, his wound had stopped bleeding now. He could definitely feel the effects of having a piece of lead in his body but he thought he would survive if he could get away from Josh…and he thought that might be possible soon because he could see that Josh was suffering with his wound. It would not be easy to put one over on a man like Josh Randle. He had not survived this long as a bounty hunter by being careless. Oats watched as Josh struggled to keep his eyes open part of the time and even began having trouble keeping the gun in his hand. He figured that gun was pretty heavy anyway. Maybe he would take it as a souvenir if he got away from Josh. Everyone would recognize it…then again, that might be a bad idea. Josh had a lot of friends and some of them would not like it if someone showed up with his gun.

Josh looked at the handkerchief that he was holding over his wound and it was soaked with blood. He could definitely tell that he was getting too low on blood, although he thought the wound had slowed down its bleeding. He attempted to get some water but his canteen felt incredibly heavy as he picked it up. He managed to drink some of the water and almost lost his balance in the saddle. He definitely did not want to fall out of the saddle. He knew Oats would leave him there and never think twice about it.

Why did he have to get shot? It had seemed simple but Oats had been cleverer than he had anticipated. He had taken his chance and had made good on it, and Josh did not think Oats was in as bad shape as he was. He knew the man was waiting for him to collapse so he could ride away and forget him. He was determined not to let that happen.

As the afternoon wore on, Josh came to the realization that he might not make it to Amarillo. It was not that far away now but he felt as though he could not think anymore. He looked at Oats who was riding beside him now. He was sure if the man tried anything, he would not be able to raise the gun to shoot him.

Oats knew Josh was in no shape to fight him, so he stopped his horse. Josh stopped and glared at the man. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm not going into Amarillo like this," Oats said.

"You don't have a choice."

"Yes I do. I'll help you get there, but I'm not going in wearing these cuffs. You take these off or I'll just leave you here to fend for yourself. You can't even lift that weapon so don't even try to intimidate me."

Josh knew Oats had been paying closer attention than he thought. He actually did not think he could move at all without falling off his horse, much less lift a gun. "You win this time," he said. "But I'll find you again."

"Maybe next time, one of us won't be so lucky," Oats replied. "Where's the key?"

The next thing Josh knew, he was lying on a bed, and he could hear a tinkling piano somewhere. He looked around him and realized he must be in a doctor's office. He did not remember making it to Amarillo. He tried to sit up but then he lay back down. His head felt horrible, and his stomach did not feel much better.

Just then, the doctor walked in. "Well, I didn't expect you to wake up yet," he said. "You were in pretty bad shape when your friend brought you in."

Josh had to think about that a moment, and he remember he had been bringing Amos Oats in. "Where is my friend?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think he's already left town."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days."

Josh would have sat up if he could have. "Two days?"

"Yes. Like I said, you were in pretty bad shape."

"And my _friend _left town?"

"Yes. He came back to see about you the day after he brought you in."

"Really? And then he said he was leaving?"

"Yes. Said he had some business to attend to and even paid your bill at the stable for taking care of your horse."

Josh scowled at that information as the doctor was looking at his wound again. He did not think Amos Oats sounded like a low-life murderer. Why would he do all that? Josh thought maybe Oats thought that act of kindness would make him let him go. After all, Oats could have left him out there to die. Josh did not even know what happened. He thought he must have passed out, and Oats must have brought him into town. He thought he would have to find out more details about that robbery and murder that Oats was supposed to have committed. Oats had said nothing about it when he found him, but he had seemed to know why he was there. Had the man been framed? Josh had seen plenty of times when an innocent person was framed to take the blame for some high official or a rich person who was an "upstanding" citizen. He thought it was strange that people would rather have a murdering rich person than an honest poor person. He would find out what was behind this case, and he would find out before he delivered Oats back to Tucson.


	2. Chapter 2

After four days, Josh was feeling much better. He definitely did not feel 100% but he was walking around, with a little pain, but he did not have to stay in bed all the time now. He wanted to get out of Amarillo and get over to Flagstaff to find out more about Amos Oats, the man who had basically saved his life, even though he was trying to take him in for bank robbery and murder. Josh did not think that was much like a murderer.

"You better be careful with that wound," the doctor said as Josh was loading his horse with food and water. "Don't get into any fights."

Josh smiled. "I don't intend to get in any fights," he said. "But I do intend to get some more information."

"Sometimes information comes with a price."

"Maybe not this time."

Josh mounted up and tipped his hat to the doctor. "I'm much obliged, Doc."

"Just take care of yourself."

Josh rode out of Amarillo, wondering where Amos Oats went. He would have to track him down again and bring him in, but he wanted to know the truth. He could remember taking a month or longer to track someone down. It involved figuring out which way the person left town, and just going from there. Once he found a town that they had been in, he could track them from there because at least he knew which way they were going.

As Josh got out of Amarillo, he realized there was a cattle herd on the outside of town. He knew Oats had been a cowhand on that ranch on the other side of town. He wondered if Oats had just gone back to that line cabin to act like nothing happened. He would have to check on that when he knew more about this situation…and maybe he would track Oats down again and let him tell the story. He definitely did not want to get into that canyon the same way he did last time.

Josh neared the cattle herd and soon saw the chuck wagon which was usually the center of the social part of the cattle drive. He rode up to the chuck wagon. "Howdy," he said.

"No hiring," one of the men said.

"Oh, I'm not looking to get hired. I'm looking for somebody."

The man stood up. "I'm Roger Dickins. I'm the boss of this outfit. Who are you looking for and why?"

Josh showed him the poster about Oats. "You seen that man?" he asked.

Dickins looked at the poster which had a picture of Oats. "Yeah, I saw that guy. He came by the herd about two days ago."

"He say where he was going?"

"Well, no, but he headed on down the trail there."

"Much obliged."

"You're a bounty hunter?"

"I am."

"You gonna kill that guy?"

"Not if he doesn't try to kill me."

Josh rode off down the trail. He knew what people thought about bounty hunters but he was not like the typical bounty hunter who would rather take them in dead than alive. He had no desire to lug a dead body across the desert or any other parcel of land. He would much rather take them back alive than to deal with decaying flesh and buzzards. Some thought it was easier to take them back dead but not him.

After three days of riding, Josh rode into Flagstaff, Arizona. He had left here a few weeks ago as he went on his journey after Amos Oats. He was weary from riding now and he stopped at the Sheriff's office and climbed down from his horse. He tied his horse to the hitch rail and then walked into the sheriff's office. "Afternoon, Sheriff," Josh said.

"Josh Randle," the sheriff said. "You got that prisoner?"

"No. He escaped, but I'm a little confused."

"About what?"

"I'd like to know more about that bank robbery and murder."

Sheriff Jason Tanner leaned on his desk and looked at Josh with dark green eyes. "What do you mean?"

Josh sat down in a chair and grimaced slightly as his side was still a little sore. "Amos Oats. I want to know more about him."

"What's there to know?"

"What did he do here in town? Was he a passing stranger?"

"No. He was the town barber."

Josh scowled. "And one day he just woke up and decided he was going to rob the bank?"

"He had a sick wife, and he didn't have the money to take her to Phoenix to a hospital. I figure that's the reason he did it."

"Where is his wife now?"

"She died."

"When?"

"Now, look, Mister Randle. I don't have to go into any details about anything with you. All you're supposed to do is bring that murdering bank robber in."

"What's wrong with knowing a little about this situation?"

"You've got a busy nose, don't you? I thought all bounty hunters cared about was money."

"That may be true with most, but not this one. I like the truth and justice."

"And just what makes you think it's not true the Amos Oats robbed that bank and killed the teller?"

"Well, for one thing, he was working for a ranch when I found him…way out there alone, and another thing, I was wounded, and instead of leaving me out there to die, he took me into town to the doctor and even paid the bill at the livery stable. Now, that doesn't sound to me like a murderer."

"Who wounded you?"

"He did, but I guess I would shoot at someone too if they were trying to take me to be hung for a murder I didn't commit. Now instead of wanting to come here to clear his name, he wants to run, so I figure that's kinda strange. Makes me think he doesn't think it would do him any good to come back here and try to get justice."

"Just what are you trying to say?"

Josh looked at him a moment. "I'll put it this way," he said. "I've seen a lot of murderers and bank robbers, and most of them would have left me out there in that desert and let me die. They sure wouldn't have taken me into town and paid my bill at the livery stable."

"Maybe he just wanted to convince you that he was innocent."

"He didn't know if I would live or die."

Sheriff Tanner stood up. "I don't like the insinuations you're making," he said.

"What insinuations?" Josh asked.

"I think you're saying that someone in this town framed him."

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Sheriff, and if I can prove it, I will."

"You get out of this office, and it would be wise of you to get out of this town."

Josh stood up and looked at the sheriff. "I'll be seeing you, Sheriff."

Josh put his hat on and walked out of the sheriff's office. He looked down the street and wondered where he should start with his investigation. He supposed the saloon would be a good source of information since people always talked about everything in there. He was also a little hungry so he went over to the hotel and checked in. There was a restaurant there in the hotel so he would just eat there. He went up to his room and put his saddle bags and bed roll in there. He thought maybe he should just take himself a bath too, but he would eat first.

Josh went down to the restaurant there in the hotel and sat down at a table. He laid his hat on the table and leaned back on the chair. He had to admit it felt good to sit down at a table to eat rather than sitting on a rock to eat or the ground.

A girl came over to the table. "What'll you have?" she asked.

"Well, what do you have?" Josh asked.

"You know, the usual thing you find in Western towns."

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

The girl seemed to be exasperated as she told him what they had available. Josh thought she must be bored with her life. He ordered what he wanted and sat there waiting. He could definitely smell food cooking, and he thought he could even hear the sizzle of that steak he ordered.

Josh thought about the case with Amos Oats. He wondered where the man had gone to, and he wondered if he had gone back to that ranch he found him at the first time. He figured everyone in this town knew what had happened, so he would ask this waitress. She soon came back to his table with a cup of coffee.

"Could I ask you a question, Miss?" he asked.

"Like what?" the girl asked.

"Did you know Amos Oats?"

The girl looked at him with sharp blue eyes. "Why?"

"I'm just trying to find out something about him."

"Why?"

Josh leaned on the table. "Because he's being hunted for a bank robbery and murder that I don't think he committed," he said bluntly.

The girl just stared at him a moment. "You would be absolutely right," she said quietly, and then she turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Josh watched after her a moment and then sipped his coffee. He thought maybe he had found a beginning place for his investigation. He knew small towns sometimes had a lot of secrets and he thought this one was no different. He would have to see if he could get this girl to talk more to him about Oats.

When he was done eating, Josh walked out onto the boardwalk and looked up and down the street. He noticed Sheriff Tanner sitting outside the office. He saw Josh too and gave him a hard look. Josh stood there a moment and just took in the town. He heard a fly buzz by on its way somewhere. There was a lot of hustle and bustle in this town, and he could even hear the train in the distance. Trains always made a town more populous. He figured Flagstaff would grow into a pretty big town eventually.

Josh sat down in a chair outside the hotel and pulled his hat down to pretend to doze. However, he was watching people walk back and forth. He had not seen anyone who looked particularly upstanding or rich. "Excuse me," someone said.

Josh pushed his hat up and looked up into the face of a woman who looked like she was totally out of place in such a dusty town. She had her hair done up into spiral curls, and was wearing a hat that matched the dress she was wearing, that looked like she ought to be at the opera, and she held a fan in her hand that she fanned slightly.

Josh stood up. "Pardon me, Ma'am," he said.

"Don't you men have anything better to do than sit around here in the way of people who are trying to walk down the street?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. I was just relaxing after a long ride this morning."

"Well, can't you do it somewhere else?"

The woman walked on with her nose in the air. Josh watched her a moment. He had to wonder who she was associated with in this town. He definitely had to find out more about the people in this town. Someone had to know what really happened around here with Amos Oats. He figured he could talk to that girl in the restaurant when she got off from work. He would just go over there and eat supper tonight.

After a while, Josh wandered down the street to toward the livery stable. He passed by the bank on the way, and he wondered if anyone was in there who was there when the robbery and murder happened. He walked into the bank. The teller was behind a cage as usual. "Afternoon," Josh greeted.

"Good afternoon, sir," the man said. "May I help you?"

"I'm just looking for information, and I thought maybe you could help me."

"What sort of information?"

"The day of the robbery and murder," Josh said. "Were you here?"

The man looked at Josh with a look of what looked like a cross between fear and anger. "I've only been working on this job here since that happened," he said.

"I just asked if you were here when it happened."

"I was, but I didn't see everything that happened."

"Did you see the person who robbed the bank and killed the teller?"

"There were two men."

"Two? I was under the impression that Amos Oats acted alone."

"Well, like I said, I didn't see everything so I don't really know. I dove behind the desk over there when I heard what was going on."

"So, you don't have any idea who the men were who robbed this bank?"

"No."

"Then who else was here with the bank teller?"

"Mister Mitchell was here."

"Who's that?"

"He's the president of this bank, but he's not here right now."

"Where would I find him?"

"Maybe at his home."

"Where's that?"

"That big white house out there at the edge of town."

Josh nodded. "Let me ask one more question," he said. "Did you know Amos Oats?"

"Sure. I knew him, sorta."

"Did he seem like the kind of man who would rob a bank?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Did you know about his wife?"

"Sure. Everybody did."

"I heard he wanted to take her to Denver."

"I heard that, but he didn't have the money."

"And was he working to get the money?"

"I don't know. Would you just go and talk to someone else?"

"Sure."

Josh turned and walked out the door of the bank, and he saw the sheriff standing across the street staring at him. Josh smiled slightly and just walked on toward the livery stable. He thought maybe he would ride his horse a while and just see who he could see until it was time for supper again, because that was when he thought he would find out more information from that girl who worked in the restaurant.


End file.
